helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan
|Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = ANGERME |album = |released = June 21, 2017 |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = Umaku Ienai / Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen / Wasurete Ageru 22nd Single (2016) |Next = }} Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan (愛さえあればなんにもいらない/ナミダイロノケツイ/魔女っ子メグちゃん; If There's Love, I Don't Need Anything Else / Tear-colored Resolution / Witch Girl Megu-chan) is ANGERME's 23rd single. It will be released on June 21, 2017 in 7 editions: 3 regular and 4 limited. The first press of the regular editions include a random trading card out of 9 kinds depending on the jacket (27 in total). The limited editions include an event lottery serial number card. "Majokko Megu-chan" is a cover of the titular anime's opening theme for Aidorusai 2017 ~Idol Matsuri~."『愛踊祭』課題曲2曲同時発表 ももクロあーりん&アンジュルムが“模範”カバー" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-05-09. Tracklist CD #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai #Namida Iro no Ketsui #Majokko Megu-chan #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai (Instrumental) #Namida Iro no Ketsui (Instrumental) #Majokko Megu-chan (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Namida Iro no Ketsui (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Majokko Megu-chan (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai (Dance Shot Ver.) #Namida Iro no Ketsui (Dance Shot Ver.) #Majokko Megu-chan (Dance Shot Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona Single Information ;Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai *Lyrics: Iijima Ken *Composition and Arrangement: Sumikama Tomohiro *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji ;Namida Iro no Ketsui *Lyrics and Composition: Kondo Kaoru *Arrangement: Kondo Kaoru, Sawagashira Takashi *Music Video: Kitahara Seiji ;Majokko Megu-chan *Lyrics: Senke Kazuya *Composition: Watanabe Takeo *Arrangement: Miyanaga Jiro *Music Video: Kojima Takayuki Concert Performances ;Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ (opening act) ;Namida Iro no Ketsui *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ ;Majokko Megu-chan *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ Trivia *3rd generation member Aikawa Maho was unable to participate in the single and its release events due to her being on medical hiatus during the production period."アンジュルム23rdシングル内容詳細決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-05-08. *The single and the A-side title "Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai" were first announced on episode #212 of Hello! Project Station uploaded on March 22, 2017."モー娘。'17ツアー、℃-uteダンスレッスン、J=JLIVE、アンジュルムコメント、スポーツのお時間、ひなフェスユニット名発表、山木ヘアアレンジ　MC：鈴木愛理、梁川奈々美【ハロ！ステ#212】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-03-22. *The choreography for "Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai" is ANGERME's most difficult yet. *"Namida Iro no Ketsui" is a ballad with a contemporary dance. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:ANGERME Singles Category:2017 Singles Category:2017 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Cover Single